<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push me, Pull Me by foxtales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422961">Push me, Pull Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales'>foxtales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dominant Richard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, submissive James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been keen on dominance and submission in sex before Richard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Hammond/James May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Push me, Pull Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porntastic pwp that originated in a series of porn trading emails from 2008 with giddy_london, who encourages me waaaay too much. Also, D/s themes ahoy, so if that isn't your thing, give this one a miss.</p><p>This has been lovingly combed through by dicorvo and giddy_london. Thanks, ladies, y'all are the best. That being said, I am a compulsive tinkerer so any and all mistakes are my own.</p><p>Title from the Pearl Jam song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James is just finishing the dishes when Richard comes up behind him, pushes his long hair to one side and nips the base of his neck with sharp teeth.  He immediately soothes the sting with his tongue as James shivers and pulls the plug in the sink, letting the water drain. He starts to turn around but Richard's hands grab the counter on either side of James' waist.</p><p>"No, stay where you are."</p><p>James' breath hitches. He'd never been keen on dominance and submission in sex before Richard, and Richard doesn't get this spiky often, but when he does, James fucking loves it. He enjoys being pushed to the edge by someone who understands how to do it in a way that satisfies both participants, not just one. "How do you want me?"</p><p>"I want you spread for me," Richard replies, kneeing James' legs further apart. "Support yourself on the counter. If you move, I'm stopping."</p><p>"Christ, Hammond," James says, low and uneven. "Fuck."</p><p>"That's up to me, now isn't it?"</p><p>James lowers his head a bit, his prick already hard against his zip. He knows better than to push back against Hammond or push forward into the hands that are unbuttoning his flies right now. Oh, he wants to - desperately - but he knows from experience that Richard isn't bluffing. He'll take himself off and leave James standing there with his hard and already leaking cock straining against his boxers, and that is not the way James wants this to end. He stands there, his fingers curling round the edge of the worktop, as Hammond slowly lowers the zip, allowing the palm of his hand to briefly press against James' needy prick before pulling away.</p><p>"Richard, please," he pleads, knowing it won't do any good at this point. He will be given what Hammond wants to give him when Hammond wants to give it and not before.</p><p>Richard is mouthing his way along James' neck and jawline. James knows it's only a matter of time before the teeth make another appearance and he shivers in anticipation. Richard's hands slide under James' shirt and lift the fabric until the shirt is rucked up against James' shoulders.</p><p>"Head down."</p><p>James lowers his head so that Richard can pull the shirt over, leaving it to fall around James' wrists. One corner falls into the sink and James somehow stops himself reaching for it.</p><p>Richard strokes his hands down James' sides. "Thought I might have had you there," he says silkily in James' ear before he scrapes his teeth down the sensitive skin behind it.</p><p>James' eyes close as Hammond's teeth continue down his neck to his left collarbone, where he finally, <i>finally</i> gives another stinging bite.  His loud groan earns him not only a light tongue stroke but the brief press of Richard's cock against his arse.</p><p>"Jesus, Rich, I want--"</p><p>"You want what, James?" Richard asks almost gently before tonguing his way across the back of James' shoulders.</p><p>"<i>More</i>," James cries out as Richard bites the juncture of his right shoulder and neck.</p><p>"More of what?" Richard whispers before sucking James' earlobe into his mouth, scraping those sharp teeth down the sensitive skin.</p><p>"Anything. God, Hammond, <i>please</i>."</p><p>Richard's hands dip beneath the waistband of James' jeans and boxers, pushing them down to his knees and at last freeing James' painfully hard prick. He shivers as the cooler air surrounds his heated flesh but Hammond makes no move to touch him further.</p><p>James stands, bent over the counter, open to Richard, waiting.</p><p>"Do you know how gorgeous you are like this, James?" Richard rasps, trailing a finger down James' spine to slip between his arsecheeks. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see you spread and <i>waiting</i> for me to decide what to do to you?" Richard circles James' hole but doesn't push in, just lightly rims it before sliding his finger further to brush the back of James' balls.</p><p>A muttered curse falls from James' mouth as Richard cups his balls and rolls them before his fingers move on to grip the root of James' cock, squeezing hard.  He strokes down James' length, adding a twist at the end before running a fingernail across the sensitive head and using it to trace his way back up the length of the underside of James' prick. Then he starts a series of even strokes designed to get James' hips thrusting.</p><p>James whimpers and manages not to move, though it's a close thing.</p><p>"Fucking brilliant," Richard croons, nipping James' jaw. He releases James' cock and reaches up and around, his fingers tracing James' lips. "Nice and wet now."</p><p>James opens his mouth and takes Richard's fingers in, his tongue wrapping around them as he sucks.</p><p>"I didn't tell you to suck," Richard says, smacking James' arse with his free hand.</p><p>James wets Richard's fingers as well as he can and then waits, tense, for whatever Richard has in mind. He doesn't have to wait long before two of Hammond's fingers are pushing into him, twisting and stretching. It burns at first, but Richard has fucked him dry before so James knows he can take this and more.</p><p>Richard spits into his other palm and slicks his cock up. He stretches the two fingers in James' arsehole wide and lines his prick up at the opening. He pushes the head in and stops.</p><p>"Richard, please, need this, need you, fuck, <i>fuck</i>..." James has no more pride, no desire for even the smallest piece of control over this situation anymore - all he wants now is to have Richard inside of him. His fingers curl, white-knuckled around the edge of the work surface and his whole body shakes with the need to push back onto Richard's cock, to fuck himself until he comes so hard he falls down, but he waits.</p><p>"So fucking gorgeous," Richard breathes as he pulls his fingers out of James' arse and pushes his dick the rest of the way inside in one smooth thrust.</p><p>James moans as Hammond grips his hips tightly and begins to move.</p><p>"This what you wanted, James?"</p><p>"God <i>yes</i>."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Richard stops, his fingers biting into James' tender skin.</p><p>"Richard, no, <i>Christ</i>, fucking <i>need</i> it..."</p><p>"Then take it," Richard grates out. "Fuck my cock."</p><p>James nearly comes just from the permission to do what he's wanted from the moment Richard came up behind him earlier, but he doesn't because he hasn't been told he can. He somehow keeps it together and pushes back hard against Richard, his eyes closing tightly as he picks up speed. He's moaning on every thrust backwards, so close he can taste it, and he can't slow down, not now, he's too far gone.</p><p>"Richard!" he cries out. "I can't - Please, I need-"</p><p>Hammond meets him on the next thrust. "Come for me, James. Now."</p><p>James feels himself tipping over into orgasm and then Richard's voice is snarling, "I gave you this" into his ear right before sharp teeth sink into his shoulder. He shouts Richard's name, his head thrown back as the edges of his vision go black with the intensity.</p><p>He has no hope of keeping himself upright but Richard is there, steadying him, strong arms holding him and lowering him to the floor. After several moments, he becomes aware that Richard is murmuring "it's all right, I've got you" over and over again.</p><p>"Hammond?" His voice is shaky, but there's nothing for it.</p><p>"Yes, James?" Richard answers, his fingernail tracing the bite mark on James' shoulder, sending tiny sparks of heat and pain through James' dazed body.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Anniversary to you, too."<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>